


Профессор?

by Babak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, Severus Snape is So Done, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Young Tom Riddle, no beta we die like men, snape is a potion proffesor in Tom's time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: По сути меня взяли на слабо написать текст по этому пейрингу, и я решила заменить Слохгорна на Снейпа.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Kudos: 16





	Профессор?

Снейп резко разворачивается и бьет линейкой по пальцам гриффиндорского семикурсника, и Том не может сдержать усмешку. Профессор зельеварения, и по совместительству декан Слизерина, сильно выделялся из общего состава преподавателей. Привлекал обычно холодно относящегося ко всем Риддла. Мрачный, со статной фигурой и волевым подбородком. Нос выдавал ту самую породистость, свойственную вымирающим родам — кровосмешение, перешедшее грань дозволеннного и превратившее некогда элегантные черты лица в то, что есть сейчас.  
  
Не то чтобы лично Марволо жаловался.  
  
Да и самого обладателя этого самого лица это тоже не сильно беспокоило.  
  
А еще Том знал, что именно зельевар обладает теми знаниями, которые нужны ему для создания крестражей. Раньше подходить было слишком рискованно — будь это кто угодно, кроме Снейпа, Риддл бы даже не раздумывал, но с деканом нужно было быть осторожным, мужчина слишком проницателен, чтобы пустить такие вопросы своего студента на самотёк. Подходить же с этим к Дамблдору? Увольте.  
  
И слизеринец знал, что больше никто не сможет ему ответить в таком объеме, как ему бы хотелось. Северус был ученым до мозга костей, как и он сам, что сглаживало все их разговоры, давало возможность подступить немного ближе, чем обычно было позволено.  
  
Риддл любил вызовы и азарт, как бы не избегал риска во всех своих делах. Он был перфекционистом, но если дело касалось подобного человека? Тут уже все было намного сложнее, и, — как минимум сейчас, — он не располагал средствами для того, чтобы надавить на своего декана, но и остаться без столь важной информации также не было выходом.  
  
Поэтому этим же вечером он стоял перед дверями покоев Северуса, и знал, что если он начнет разговор с вопроса об особых свойствах мандрагоры — его не выгонят, а даже пустят внутрь. Профессиональная солидарность.  
  
— Добрый вечер, профессор, — широко улыбается Том, позволяя себе получить от ситуации удовольствие. Уставшее и немного недовольное лицо Снейпа самую малость розгладилось, но все еще оставалось донельзя строгим. Но Марволо говорит прежде, чем его начинают отчитывать. — Прошу прощения за столь позднее вторжение, но мне срочно нужно узнать о некоторых свойствах мандрагоры для домашнего задания. Особых свойствах, — броь профессора дергается вверх при этих словах, но он все равно приоткрывает дверь, пропуская студента.  
  
— Риддл, я уверен, вы могли бы найти это в вашем учебнике, — чеканит зельевар, и опускается в кресло, кивая Тому на еще одно рядом. — А теперь скажите, что на самом деле привело вас сюда, я слишком устал для этих игр.  
  
Марволо думает о том, что в Северусе слишком сильно чувствуется много общения с Малфоями — после таких интриг и сладких слов вокруг, любой будет пытаться просто как можно быстрее перейти к делу.  
  
Тому нравятся прямолинейные люди — это знатно экономит время.  
  
— Вы как всегда проницательны, — лесть не то, что действует на зельевара, но Риддл должен попытаться хоть как-то смягчить опасность этого разговора. — Не так давно я нашел в библиотеке упоминание одной вещи, которая меня очень заинтересовала. Вы знаете о крестражах? — студент почти что мурлычет, и с и так бледного лица Северуса спадает совершенно вся краска. Он кажется удивленным, будто ждал чего-то совершенно другого, и слизеринец хотел бы знать, чего именно.  
  
— Мистер Риддл, советую вам не задавать никому подобных вопросов! — рывком поднимается мужчина и зло поджимает тонкие губы. Том не теряется, а лишь послушно склоняет голову в извинении. Знает, что лучше не злить преподавателя. Кто знает, кто мог бы победить в этой схватке, но, в любом случае, проблем будет слишком много.  
  
— Но профессор, мне просто интересен механизм действия… — невинно говорит Том, и сразу видит, как это не действует.  
  
— Вам не следует допускать даже мысли о таком, — Северус шипит словно рассерженная змея, и совсем некстати внутри поднимается азарт.  
  
— Если вы действительно так думаете... — пожимает плечами Риддл, и одним слитным и резким движением притягивает Снейпа ближе, прикасаясь к губам. Не совсем поцелуй, но и не совсем невинное прикосновение — пора рано слишком сильно наглеть. — Хорошего вечера, — растягивает губы в ухмылке слизеринец, и быстро выскальзывает за дверь.  
  
Уже после он смеется, донельзя довольный произошедшим.  
***  
— Я всегда знал, что вы невыносим, — трет переносицу Снейп, когда рядом Том довольно почти что мурлычет, обложеный книгами, совсем не подхрдящих для школьной програмы. Зельевпру остается только верить в то, что он сможет это все увернуть действительно в сторону науки. Или свою собственную, проскальзывает глупая мысль. Непрофессиональная, сказал бы Северус, но он сделал уже слишком много за рамками педагогической этики, чтобы обращать на такое внимание.  
  
— Имею право, — смеётся Марволо, и сверкает глазами, слишком довольный от количества информации. Зельевар кривит губы и наклоняется, оставляя поцелуй на чужих губах. Тома смутить почти невозможно, поэтому он тол ко улыбается шире и притягивает Снейпа самостоятельно.  
  
Северус думает, что пора отказываться от преподавания. У него уже есть то, что нужно для хорошей работы.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
